This invention is in the field of image converters, and particularly those converters for producing visible images from lower level visible images (image intensifiers) or from infrared images. Such converters usually include photo-electric layers having low level visible or infrared image sides and electron image side. The electron image (charge patterns) may be intensified by such means as microchannel plates. In any event, electrons are eventually used to bombard and excite a phosphor to produce a visible image. The problem with such converters is that it is difficult in practice to obtain high brightness and high contrast visible images. Such images are necessary if one desires to directly view or to project an image onto a screen or the like. Our invention is able to produce an image capable of being directly viewed or projected but not depending upon a phosphor to produce an image. Instead of a phosphor we incorporate into our invention a light valve projection system as shown in U.S. Pat. Nos. 3,746,911 and 3,886,310. Another system using the equivalent of light valves is that shown in U.S. Pat. No. 3,667,830.